Pimp My Uke!
by voiceofathena
Summary: AU. Misaki needs money and Shinobu has a business proposal. How hard can it be for Misaki to make a little extra cash? And has Hiroki completely snapped? This story started on the Junjou Kink Meme.


"It's really easy, I swear! It was the quickest 200,000 yen I ever made!" Misaki sat across from his bubbling friend. Shinobu was shoveling pasta into his face at a local eatery.  
"I don't know, I'm not that desperate to sell my-"  
"Hey! You're not selling your body you're selling your company, there's a difference!" Shinobu was vehement in his interruption. Other than gaurding his own moral standing, he obviously felt that the date he went on was just that: a date. "Why do you think it's wrong to sell something that's perfectly free to give away?" He stared down Misaki.  
"Well, I still don't know. I mean, what kind of person was, er...the client...hey..how did you find her anyway!"  
"Well, Haruhiko-san introduced me to him, but I really like Miyagi-san! I'm seeing him again tonight!"  
"H-HIM?!" Misaki just about flipped the table, gaining a glare from a man on a laptop and a curious smile from the rather calm looking, very tall man opposite him. Embarrassed, Misaki sat down, still in shock.  
"Geeze, you over-react to everything! What's wrong with dating a guy? It's not like you have to sleep with him if you don't want..."  
"Wait, wait...how did you meet this Hikuharuwhateverhisnameis-san?"  
"Oh, he always comes into my job at the the bookstore..."  
"...I still don't understand, but...well...I..."  
"You need money, right? I'm sick of having to lend you rent money..." Shinobu stole a meatball from Misaki.  
"Ok, just once, but...no sex! I don't like guys!"  
"If you're going to have that attitude why would I let you meet Haruhiko-san? I mean, if you're not even going to TRY to be a little sexy and interested in your date..."  
"E-E-Eh...well"  
"Just pretend you're hanging out with me!"  
"How can I do that?? Well, Eh, ok..."

* * *

Misaki nervously fixed his hair in the reflection of the glass, pacing back and forth.  
Meeting Haruhiko-san had been stressful enough- his scrutinizing, slightly peculiar gaze and silence. All he had said was, "What's your favorite animal?"  
A rabbit hopped by, "Uh-er-uh...bunnies!"  
Haruhiko gave him a sly, mad look. "In front of the Red Swallow at 8 PM, tomorrow. Shinobu-chan, can you lend Misaki-kun a proper suit?"

Well, he was here now infront of the Pink Parakeetorwhateveritwascalled and well, ok, he was twenty minutes early but he needed time! Time to...not sit still. What would his date look like? Would it definately be a man? Would he be expected to...er...whatever it was men do in the privacy of their own bed?  
"Goodevening, I presume you're Misaki-kun?"  
"Ah!" He was started, it wasn't even time yet, was it? He still had...two minutes left..."Uh, er yeah...um Misaki is me, yeah he he he." He scratched his head nervously and smiled, looking up at the rather handsome man. He handed Misaki what felt like a whole bush of roses. "I'm Akihiko, by the way..."  
"Um, th-thanks...oh Akihiko, that's very--er...a very manly name..."  
"You're much cuter than Haruhiko described."  
"Eh? Uh, is it a good thing to be cute and a bo-boy..." his heart was beating like mad; a man, a man was calling him 'cute!' How could he think of this as a friendly meeting now? He'd never even been on a regular date (but he'd never tell Shinobu that!), let alone a homodate!  
"Well, would you like to go inside?"  
"Yeah! Yeah, we should do that." Akihiko took Misaki by the hand and lead him in.  
'I feel...ridiculous...like a...girl on prom night must feel...' Misaki tried his best to keep smiling.  
"Reservation for Akihito, please."  
'This is a weird, weird world full of first names...' Misaki shifted and looked around. No one seemed to be paying attention to the fact that they were both male, because, well they were all...male. 'What kind of restaurant is this?'  
As they were being lead to a table, Misaki caught Shinobu out of the corner of his eye. He started to wave, but thought twice: he's also here on business. The man with him was tall, handsome, and lean. Misaki suddenly felt sorry for all the women of the world, for all the good-looking men were into effeminate, barely-legal boys.

"Miyagi-san, why do you look so distracted?" Shinobu tried to regain his patron's attention, which was currently watching a man in his mid-twenties flail about across from a very calm, smiling man. He was blushing furiously and doing with his hands what could only be described as 'jazz hands on crack'.  
"Ah? Oh, sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew." He smirked to himself, an evil glare in his eye. Miyagi was quite sure that Hirochan hadn't seen him due to a strategically placed screen near Shinobu and his table. '...new material.'  
"Oh, well.." Shinobu picked nervously at his food. He could never gauge whether he was putting in enough effort; it made his stomach turn. Miyagi was a very private man, and what he had wanted from Shinobu was very straight-forward. Unfortunately, what Shinobu wanted from Miyagi wasn't so clear-cut. Miyagi wasn't the first man to be in his 'service' but he was the first he went all the way with, not to mention the first to be so courteous. Miyagi's gaze awaited his as he turned his head back up from staring at his steak.  
"I didn't know you were so interested in the texture of meat?"  
"Uh-Eh, it's nothing, I was just daydreaming..." Shinobu blushed, embarrassed being caught thinking so critically about a man who's basically paying him to walk funny for two days after every date.  
"Oh, a daydream? What Kind of daydream would make you blush?" Miyagi's leg slipped between Shinobu's under the table, which happened to be very shallow (no doubt for this very reason). Shinobu turned even redder.  
"I-I'm done here if you are...do you want to..."  
"...go back to my place?"  
Shinobu started: wait, Miyagi's apartment? Usually they went to a hotel. Once they even just fucked in the car. Twice they did it in a bathroom at a restaurant. His heart raced. '...what does he really think of me?' Shinobu's legs were already wobbly: no thorough-fucking needed. He felt like he was floating, he didn't even recall standing up and following Miyagi to his car. He saw someone that vaguely looked like Misaki but that even slipped his mind.

* * *

Misaki's eyes trailed Shinobu as he practically float out of the door.  
"Someone you know...?" did Akihito-san sound...jealous?  
"Er...yeah I somehow feel there are a lot of people I..know here..." he thought he had saw his lit professor (?) here earlier, but it must be the wine Akihito-san kept feeding him, while giving lusty eyes. This was making him very uncomfortable, or, would make him uncomfortable if he wasn't drunk. 'Maybe getting plastered with a man who's paying for me to date him isn't such a good idea.' Logic escaped Misaki, as usual.  
"Bu-bu-hic- That's Shinobu-san, he-he's the friend that introduced me to Hikohirowahtshisface..."  
"Ah, I see! You mean Haruhiko, yes, his methods are quite efficient."  
"B-but...all he did was ask me my favor-hic-ite animal!"  
"Yes, yes, quite efficient, really." He swirled his glass of wine. the The man could certainly hold his liquor. He had gotten no less confusing after two glasses of wine than four. Of course, Misaki at this point had drank the rest of the bottle and part of a new one. He'd also not stopped telling Akihito his life story.  
"W-Why are yooooou the bunny?"  
"My nickname is Usagi."  
"Oh...ok. That makes sense...I guess..." Misaki stared at his empty glass.  
"I think you've had enough. Anymore and you'll pass out before we make it to my apartment."  
"Ohhh, you're apartment! Wh-Wha-What's there? hic"  
"My bed, of course." He helped Misaki stand.  
"Oh...yeah..that soundsnice...laying down...that is." wait, wait wait. What little logic Misaki had possessed at some point repossessed him now. This Usagibunnyman wanted him to go to his apartment and lay in his bed and do what? His feet felt heavy as he sat in Usagi's car. The leather seats were comfortable and helped him focus his efforts of his physical state. 'Ga...man...gay...g-ggay...  
"GAY SEX!" Misaki sat upright and smacked his head on the windshield. "GAHHHHH OW"  
Akihito, startled, put a hand on him to calm him down. "...yes? What is it?"  
"I-I..I-II..."  
"...have never done it before? Well, then, I'll be quite honored. Though, I must say, I could tell you were a virgin."  
"WHATS WRONG WITH THAT!"  
"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it." He sounded slightly annoyed.  
"B-B..." 'think of the money...think of the money...think of the money..WAIT...no...damn you Shinobu...'  
"But I..."  
Akihito pulled into a parking lot, unbuckled his seat belt, and leaned over Misaki.  
"...I'm not letting you get away." His eyes narrowed; right now he looked more like a venomous snake about to eat the rabbit rather than the rabbit.  
"THAT MAKES ME THE RABBIT!! GAHHH-MMMmmm" his mouth was suddenly covered. Misaki didn't know when the last glass of wine had caught up with him, but, he had lost all resistance. Is head was foggy and that mouth locked around his cock was all that mattered. "Ah..uhm...U-Usagi..hicI'm..ah!" he chirped and his whole body shook as he came. It was surreal-- he couldn't see any of his cock and Usagi-san hadn't even flinched when he came 'I feel like he's...the escort...' he had stopped resisting, he realized, when he knew that sex was on the agenda no matter what. Normally, Misaki would consider this 'wrong', but considering the situation he was existing already in a shade of moral depravity that can only be chalked up to desperation.  
Except Usagi didn't seem desperate, no.  
Just like he was playing a game. He had made no request from Misaki, just smiled and watched his reactions. What kind of person was this? He felt just like a zoo.  
Usagi kissed him gently, "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Misaki was still in awe. He'd never had a blowjob before, but, 'I guess a guys mouth is the same as a girls, right...'  
"N-No...it..it was nice...but I mean wasn't I supposed..to..." he averted his eyes, red as red.  
"Oh? Misaki, you just looked so nervous, and I'm not unkind."  
"..unkind...you say...I..uh"  
"Don't you know, Misaki-chan, the joy some take in giving is the same as some take in receiving? It's a team, you see..." His face was an inch from Misaki's, his eyes piercing Misaki's till all he could do was submit. Usagi's lips were somehow gentler, more caring. There was nothing aggressive in him now, just a sermon.  
"Are you OK now?"  
"Ye-yes." Without even asking, Akihito left the parking lot.

"Would you like to shower first?"  
Miyagi noticed how quiet the usually forward Shinobu had gotten. He hadn't been this nervous since their first date. He had planned on suggesting they shower together, but was trying to be sensitive to Shinobu's feelings. Normally, he wouldn't have spent this much money (well this much money more than once) on something (or someone) but what started as a buying slightly more dignified sex turned into buying affection and tricking himself into believing the boy now in his shower felt for anything but his pocketbook. Maybe it was due to his long closed off heart that he asked his friend about the 'club' he belonged to. It was never about sex, though. The sex was awkward at first; Miyagi could tell the extent of the boys experience right away (which was not very much) and he himself had never been with a man before. No, he couldn't love another woman, not after her, but...  
But he still needed someone to be compassionate. Accepting this was possibly harder than hiring Shinobu. Shinobu: why was he doing this? For thrill? He didn't need money, but he did seem angry at something or someone. Every time he let something about his family slip it was smothered in some indescribable, brooding look. He wanted to know more about him, but he couldn't even ask his last name.  
'To protect both the client and the escort, the disclosure of full names is prohibited.' Was Shinobu even his name? He didn't care if the boy knew who he was, where he worked. He was sick of talking about the weather and popular culture. Fuck, he already knew what he did. How many fucking universities were there in the area? Certainly this kid wasn't acting?  
Or was he? Aren't escorts just prostitutes that know how to act convincing enough you feel a stir of something resembling a feeling you once thought explained everything?  
It had been so long without, to suddenly be with...to put it simply it was madness. He was running in circles, like a mad man. Can I trust what I see? Is that the reality.  
This was definitely a bad idea! Why couldn't he have met Shinobu innocently, without expectations?

He'd never seen such a beautiful person. This was his best expression yet.  
Miyagi could see his face in the bathroom mirror; he looked honestly quiet, not nervous.  
A completely naked Shinobu slinked over to him, trying his best to be sexy. 'Damn, still too innocent for that trick but...that's sexy too.' He sat on Miyagi's lap, his hands going straight for his patron's belt.  
"Hey now, before that...let's talk."  
"...OK..." Shinobu's heart raced. Talk? Talk about what? Was it good, bad? Was this the talk he'd get kicked to the curb? Was he not sexy enough?  
"You know I'm a professor, right."  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Professors don't make much money, you know, well..it's not bad, we just don't make enough to afford to pay boy to go out with more than twice a month."  
Oh no, this was it. Shinobu's heart sunk.  
"Now, I don't know why you need money so bad but..I mean if I'm not your only client I understand if you can't but...er...I...I really like you and I'll help you in whatever way I can but..." Oh shit, shit shit. He was loosing his composure. "What I'm trying to say is...will you really be my boyfriend?"  
And then Shinobu started crying. "Shit, shit did I do something wrong?" Miyagi started to panic, rubbing his back.  
"No, no it's just tha-that...I'm s-so happy!" Shinobu sucked back some snot and buried his head into his partners shoulder.  
Miyagi kissed his forehead and then his eyes, licking the welling tears. "Don't do that, now, shush," he gently kisses Shinobu and laid him on the bed. The boy was beautiful and was always on his mind. He wasn't sure whether or not he had come to love him, if it was possible for him to love another man, or what; but Miyagi had decided to be selfish and make a compromise with the young man.  
Shinobu felt those lips descend upon his body most uncommonly. Miyagi was a rather reluctant partner, having admitting himself to only having female lovers prior, he let Shinobu initiate and impale himself much more than he ever would take him forcibly. There was obvious uncertainty when they first begain as to how much a small male body could take in comparision to a female. The otherwise straight, long-legged older man was rather gentle when it came to fucking him, which you couldn't really call it. It was more of still-thirsty sex, where Miyagi was obviously containing himself out of uncertainty. Shinobu would try to prompt him to try to loose control or even pick positions where he could keep check on the rhythm but that made him even thirstier.  
Today was different though, Miyagi wasn't holding anything back as he was being slammed into the creaking bed and being happily suffocated by his mouth. He could feel his hole swell and burn sorely around the violently thrusting intrusion, but that only heightened his awareness of Miyagi's passion. He couldn't hold it in and came loudly and messily between their slapping chests.  
"Shit, Shin!" Miyagi growled and buried himself to the hilt, following close behind, out of breath.  
"...ah, if you're going to fuck me like that how can I refuse." Shinobu could feel Miyagi's flaccid member still warm inside his slick insides. He took him into and out of a kiss, "But won't you tell me your name?"

* * *

In his 28 years of life, Hiroki had never been this embarrassed.  
After all these years of constantly worrying over nothing but his carrier and completely ignoring his own steady mental downfall, he cracked. Whatever happens to a 28 year old man to make him purchase a date, a male date had happened.  
And yes, to top it off (literally), he had been...  
Thoroughly fucked. Didn't a normal man (well, however normal a man willing to pay for sex can be) want to use the opportunity to exert some kind of emotional control as a foil to his otherwise decaying control over life? Well, that's how all the protagonists in literature felt it. Hiroki was slowly learning that life was not something as well understood and documented as literature. Very often actions in real life meant very little. Even more often did they mean absolutely nothing. Very rarely did they mean something of great importance. Even rarer was...the complete takeover of the subconscious in some Freudian, Jungian siege of his mind resulted some almost uncharacteristic outcome.  
This was the outcome this time. Apparently, the unintended vow of chastity his job had cast upon his life had lead up to this...younger man...holding him protectively against his chest after having his merry way with his asshole.  
Not that it was bad, no, Hiroki even admitted to himself it felt rather excellent to be fucked-the-breath out of after nearly a year of making love to his hand.  
It's just that this...man...was..so kind that it was hard to call it fucking. He was so completely attentive and always smiled so warmly at Hiroki and oh, his hands. After the first time (this was the third), Nowaki had been the one to call him. He spent over a week worrying about escort etiquette and how much was too much. Since all Hiroki spent his money on was food and books and a very cheap apartment, he had a surplus of entertainment money that initially inspired him to...splurge.  
He was sure women dreamt of it, but Misaki never thought the day would come where he'd be carried bridal style from a parking garage into what felt like the biggest bachelor pad in the city. Did any single man need this much room? Well, now was not the time to be worrying about that. Now was the time to worry about the infinitely comfortable feather mattress now cushioning his drunk self and the man twice his size stripping himself. His body was still humming from Akihito's earlier worship of his cock, which, despite his own internal and external protest, had felt fantastic. Hell, if he had known blow-jobs were that great he would have invested more time during high school to his sex life.  
As Akihito's clothes piled on the floor Misaki felt the blood rush to his groin. This must be the alcohol-- it had to be, because he wasn't gay (even though he had agreed too quickly for his own liking to Shinobu's suggestion.) Misaki suddenly felt self-conscious as he became completely aware of how much bigger Akihito's...thing...was than his. Akihito seemed to notice his eye's line of vision and chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll fit..."

Fit?  
Oh.  
Oh!  
Oh, Shit. His eyes became wide as it dawned on him what the mechanics of gay sex entailed. Yes, there had to be someone to be 'the woman' and that obviously wasn't going to be him, no, Akihito was already swiftly and deftly stripping him, mouth latched onto his right nipple, a hand on the left and his other hand pinning him to the bed. He could feel Akihito's hot, hard erection radiating heat against his body. God, it felt nice, so nice he could you know, wait to tell Akihito that he didn't want to get his ass slammed into until..ah now his mouth was licking his member again, which he definitely didn't mind. And the idea of a tongue going in there would absolutely gross him out under any other circumstances but right now it was just making his sensitive nerves jump pleasantly. One of Akihito's hands disappeared for a second into a drawer and then were upon him again, slick and replacing his tongue. "O-Ow! What are you...uh..."as the intruding finger waged war upon his inside, Akihito's mouth preformed the frontal assault. Ah, all this over stimulation was going to make him...a second finger added to the first as soon as he felt himself begin to relax, making him once again squirm uncomfortably until a THIRD finger was added, making him whimper UNTIL suddenly they were gone and his legs were bent in a position he was last in during high school gym stretches and something much LARGER was pressuring his entrance. Entrance? No, exit, but, that's not what Akihito seemed to think as he felt his foreskin moving inside of him . Isn't that something girls should only know..ah this was no set of fingers, "No-no more...uhg it's too big..." Misaki whimpered as Akihito's cock went much deeper than he imagined even existed in his body. He watched it disappear, no, felt it disappear and stretch him wide open.  
"Shh, it'll feel better once I start moving"  
"No, no..no, no yet" He felt his eyes water, now able to feel his own pulse against Akihito's cock. Or was it Akihito's pulse? No matter.  
"Alright," Akihito smilled and kissed him passionately, a hand working on his semi-erect cock, thumb rolling around the head pleasantly. He gave himself hand jobs all the time, but Akihito's hand was so big, and warm, and ahh...before he even realized it he was completely distracted from the uncomfortable internal pressure. Akihito noticed this and began to make shallow thrusts while still massaging his cock.  
This.  
This...  
This felt nice.  
This felt really, really nice.  
He could feel his own ass moving, pushing back against Akihito. He could feel Akihito's smile penetrating him just as well, lips capturing his. As Akihito picked up the pace he felt something lock up and explode within him, and heard his own voice cry out alien to himself. For a second he thought he had cum, but then realized he was still painfully erect though now every nerve ending felt as if it were on fire and the great pressure in his body was almost unbearable. Akihito groaned and gripped his hips, repositioning himself and thrusting back into Misaki. As that same feeling over-powered him, his eyes watered and his mouth gaped open, unable to hold it in he came. It felt so good to finally cum, Misaki was filled with a feeling of embarrassment, that he shouldn't feel so nice from having someone's cock rammed inside him. He could feel Akihito buck and a suspicious warm feeling deep inside his bowels that made him feel as if he had to go to the bathroom. His hazy mind watched Akihito's now limp cock leave his body, 'He must have...! In me!...'  
The man's weight was half on him, his breath heavy, lips gently nipping him. "Misaki..."  
There was definately cum in him. He squirmed awkwardly, feeling it slowly work its way down. "I...I need to go to the bathroom.." He flushed and tried to lift the rabbit off of him. "Usagi-san...Usagi-san! Don't sleep..get off me..."  
"Mm..I'm not sleeping yet...shhh just let the cum run out on its own, I'll change the sheets tomorrow."  
"That-That's gross!" Misaki was bright pink. Instead of releasing him, Akihito flipped him and pulled him closer, hands wrapping around his middle. "You want it out?" Misaki could feel him grinning into his neck as he pushed forcefully on his gut.  
"Ah!" He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. He could feel the warm cum run out and onto Usagi's lap and down his leg, the older man's forceful hands applying just enough pressure to make Misaki lose what little control he was exerting to keep himself from making a mess.  
"U-uhm...I..uh"  
"Shh, sleep..."

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, yes, beautiful unless you happened to live next door to:  
1) Usami Akihito, from who's apartment a very loud yell and THUD was your very early wake up call,  
2) Miyagi You, who, though he obviously didn't mind not getting any sleep for the sake of love, other people do not posses such passion,  
3) and a Kamijou Hiroki who, filled with energy, hadn't stopped throwing books around since early this morning.

Misaki was obviously torn between an "ahhhh, my head" or an "AHHH! MY HEAD!!"  
He quickly decided the later was of greater urgency, sending him flat against the wall, pants magically in hands, trying to clumsily redress himself.  
Akihito just chuckled. "Do you remember last night?"  
Yes, to some extent, he did. He'd be glad, even, if he didn't. "...yes, but, eh-eh I do weird things when I'm drunk and, and, well..." He noticed a lump in the back pocket of his pants, a rather large lump. He stuck his hands in and felt a large folded wad of money. "Uh..."  
"That is the amount we agreed upon, correct? And here," Akihito handed him a cell phone, "I'd like you to start carrying this so I can get in contact with you."  
What was he, some call boy? Well, kind of but, "Well, you know, I'm at school sometimes and..."  
"It's your cell phone now, don't feel obligated to always answer it. I'm giving you a gift, please use it as much as you like."  
This was weird. Misaki felt...guilty? No, though Usagi did say he shouldn't feel obligated suddenly he did. He couldn't afford a cellphone before, and since he was planning on using all the money he got towards school, hadn't planned on getting one. The difference between money and a gift was very important when you're poor considering money suddenly becomes a very unhappy worry that's always on your mind. No, upon moving out of his brother's house Misaki hadn't been able to spend a nickle on anything he actually wanted. Money, which he at once point took for granted and loved, was suddenly a concept he hated. If it wasn't for money he wouldn't have folded to Shinobu, for the sake of a friendship that was already strained due to him borrowing money. Getting gifts out of pity wasn't the same, either. Misaki had felt that all the gifts his brother and friends gave him (mostly money from his brother, and meals from his friends) were out of a certain sensitivity to his situation. Getting a gift from Usagi felt nice, even though he barely knew the man who just HAPPENED to have mistaken him for a woman. At least Usagi didn't know why he was an escort, so he couldn't feel sorry for him. Hell, Shinobu did it mainly for kicks; he wasn't in dire need of money. "...thank you."  
"...?"Akihito looked at his expression curiously, then smiled again. The boy really did appreciate the gift, it was written all over his face. Misaki was an interesting character, certainly. "Are you busy next Friday? Would you like to go on a date?"  
So soon? Misaki as caught off guard. How often did an escort escort? "Well, yeah...uh o..oh..okay."  
Was it really that easy to calm him down? Didn't he wake up screaming his head off, no pun intended? Perhaps his years of soothing the savage Hiroki gave him the magic touch.

Nowaki always left the morning after their, uh, date, because he had to work part time somewhere. What did a person need so much money for? Didn't he care about his education? He couldn't really peg his age, but he seemed to be old enough to go to college. Hiroki made a mental note to ask next time they, uh, went on a date.  
Wow, 6 AM and he was wide awake. On a Saturday.  
Maybe he could get something done? Nowaki was already quite busy, so why not him. Before they started to, uh, date, he use to get up and work every Saturday!  
It was no use, he couldn't concentrate on these damned Romanticism works.  
Fuck this, it was all Nowaki's fault!  
Thud,  
Thud, thud. The sound of books being violently thrashed around filled the morning air.

Going to sleep was proving...difficult. Miyagi had finally gotten tired of proving that a man over thirty still has stamina, and taking the rising sun as a hint, he had promptly passed out.  
He had also passed out in a way that made it impossible to completely remove his body from the bed. Though this was always pleasant when he was asleep, he made a mental note that being wide awake with a very grown man draped over him wasn't very comfortable.  
How could he sleep? I mean, sure they just fucked all night, which was physically demanding to say the least, but did he even remember what had caused him to break into such passion?  
Wasn't it an admission of love? How could the old man sleep after that? He should certainly feel guilty for dropping such a bomb on him! It was his fault, of course, that now he could think of nothing else and felt as if he was completely reanimated; his life had made a turn around, to say the least. This was never about money for Shinobu, hell, he didn't even know what it was about. He was bored with life. He was bored with listening to his father. When he disappeared for days at a time it use to make his father angry, but now he'd gotten use to it and was tired of trying to stop him. There was no fun in breaking rules when no one was there to care. Did it really take so little to stop his father from caring? That was pretty pathetic.  
Maybe it was about that? But he didn't care, Shinobu wasn't much for self-evaluation. He already knew a lot about You, but never told him. He knew he worked at his father's university and that his father was his boss. He knew that his sister had been married to him. But did he remember Shinobu? No, he didn't remember the boy curiously staring at him from the rows of a library or in the front row of his sisters wedding. He didn't remember the boy who was searching for his friend, the same friend Miyagi just HAPPENED to save from being mugged.  
Shinobu wondered for a second about that friend. How was Misaki doing with his 'date'? He chuckled. He knew he was gay right on the spot. Misaki was too accepting on a subconscious level not to be deemed suspicious. Really, he had no problem paying for Misaki. Actually, he liked it, and wouldn't have minded enlightening Misaki to his sexuality himself, except... he already was dating Miyagi when the idea struck him. So, he decided to go about awakening the otherwise innocent boy through other means. Cruel? Possibly a little, but, come ON, it was about time. He witnessed the thickheaded boy float innocently through high school, almost saint like! He never showed interest in anything except doing things for his brother! If that's not gay, Shinobu wasn't sure what was. Well, ok, maybe he was sure...I mean, there was a man on him, and he was in that man's apartment and in that man's bed. Not to mention...they had just had sex. Multiple times.  
That's pretty gay, yeah, but Misaki...  
Brought gay to a whole new level. The boy practically PROVED that sexuality was innate. How could someone be so clueless and so readily excepting at the same time? He simply said and did what was natural. He didn't question why he got red and flustered when the very tall, dark, attractive passenger on the morning train accidentally bumped into him and then helped him onto his feel. He didn't question when he talked excitedly about his favorite celebrities that ALL HAPPENED TO BE VERY ATTRACTIVE MEN. He didn't question why he never went out and looked for a girlfriend.  
That, that was pretty gay.

* * *

Shinobu set across from a very hung-over looking Misaki, "So?"  
A very frazzled, life-altered Misaki.  
"Well...I...Shinobu."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm..."  
"Gay?"  
"...yes." And he looked very much in shock.  
"Why are you surprised? It's your life. I take this as a hint that your date went well."  
"..." Misaki sat there with a distant look.  
"OK, so since you wont ask, mine went well." Shinobu looked and sounded like he was going to burst with excitement since Misaki heard his very antsy voice blaring over his cell phone. Misaki had thought for a brief instant, 'Maybe I shouldn't have texted him my number' but he was too excited upon receiving Usagi's cellphone to contain himself. He'd made a comment on it too, something completely unnecessarily-- "If I had known the cellphone would have put you in that good of a mood to begin with...".  
"...and..." He knew there had to be more, Shinobu was never this short-winded.  
"You know, we're going out for real now."  
"Gee, I thought you'd be more excited..." There was definitely something fishy. Usually Shinobu was GUSHING when he returned from his date with Miyagi.  
"OK, so, hear me out on this and tell me what you think. So, You isn't really a stranger, right?"  
His name was You? Why was that familiar... Miyagi You? All Misaki knew about the man was that he was a professor somewhere. He nodded for Shinobu to continue.  
"Yeah, well the truth is I've known him even before I started dating him, you know, as an escort."  
"What??"  
"Don't interrupt!" Shinobu snapped. "OK, so he just happened to be that man who quelled those muggers, remember? He's the guy who saved you from being robbed and me from being raped!"  
"..hey, why would they rape you and not me??"  
"I said, shut up, anyway, remember how I showed him to the hotel after that?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, he's the man who married my sister!"  
"...THAT'S NOT JUST KNOWING SOMEONE, SHINOBU, OH MY GOD, YOU'RE RELATED" Now the whole cafe was looking at Misaki, who had recoiled, gripping his temples, "Ow...my head..."  
"Will you stop making a scene? Well, WERE related- they got a divorce."  
"...is this all the drama you have for me today..." Why, why couldn't any one person be normal in Misaki's life? Hell, how was this relationship of Shinobu's even working? The man HAD to know that Shinobu was his ex-wife's little brother, which made it even weirder.  
"Well, OK, so he's a professor at M university, right."  
It clicked for Misaki. Hadn't he dealt with that man when he was looking to turn in a paper to Kamijou-sensei? He's been almost relieved to not find him there, and in his wake a much more agreeable professor. Wait. "Shinobu, isn't your dad the dean at M University?"  
"yes, why?"  
"So he's Miyagi-sensei's boss?"  
"Yes?"  
"GAHHHH!"  
"Well that's not the weird part. The weird part is he hasn't figured it out yet, well..hadn't."  
Misaki blinked rapidly, "So you had to tell him?"  
"No, just leave a very obvious hint."  
Misaki still didn't understand, and due to the sudden vibration of his cell phone which was flashing the only pre-programed number ("KARESHI3"), he lost interest. "Er..uh Hello?" Though he just spent a whole night with the man, talking on the phone with him was awkward.  
"Misaki-chan, what are you doing right now?"  
"I'm eating. Eating Shinobu. I mean food. With Shinobu. But not eating Shinobu, I only eat you. I mean food! I only eat food!"  
Misaki could hear the grin in his otherwise sad voice, "Ah, so you're busy."  
"No, no, I mean we're almost done-" Shinobu shot him a glare, then grinned. "..so..yeah."  
"Would you like to to go shopping with me? I need to run a few errands."  
"Ah," he sounded sad, so shouldn't he? I mean, Usagi was so kind, but. But, it could end in more gay sex. Which is bad? Well, OK, putting that aside. "OK...!" He put effort into sounding excited. He wasn't unexcited, but he wanted Usagi to cheer up himself. Usagi said he was going to pick him up shortly and hung up.  
"Sooo? What's happening?" Shinobu beamed enough to grow exotic, indoor houseplants.  
"He's coming to pick me up..to go shopping. Shopping, Shinobu."  
He snickered, "Sure, shopping. Ah, but how does he know where we're eating?"  
Good question. "I don't know but, he's pulling up?"  
After he paid his bill, Misaki exited the restaurant and got into Akihito's car. Usagi looked...upset. He certainly didn't seem like the type to be easily upset. "H-How are you, Usagi-san?"  
"...fine." He looked a little disheveled too, and was that...sex hair? 'No, No! My imagination is just over-active! He's a normal man? Er, well...ok not normal, but, he can't always be all about sex, Misaki! That is just your own perverted imagination!' Misaki was making wild hand gestures appropriate to his own inner dialogue.  
"Are you trying to dance?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.  
"Eh? Uh, uh no I was just thinking and er..yeah." He laughed nervously, and attempted to change the subject. "So, where are we shopping today?"  
"Vixins'"  
"Eh, isn't that a...er...a specialty shop for men..."  
"Yes, it's a shop for men's fantasy clothing."  
'I take that back, this man is all about sex!' Misaki's jaw dropped. "Uh, eh...so you're getting someone a gift...?" Misaki couldn't even begin to imagine Usagi-san in a frilly maid uniform or a tight leather mini-skirt.  
"Yes, for you." Akihito's face suddenly brightened.  
'His sparkling teeth are...bl-blinding...me' Misaki was too shoked to respond.  
"It'll look wonderful on your body, don't you think? I've had the master reserve something specially for you..."

A whole shipment of new books had come in, thus Nowaki had spent most of his morning finding where they belonged in the strict organization of the Kawamoto Rare and Used Bookshop. Well, new wasn't quite it. Many of the dusty tomes arrived with lots of problems and smelled of mold. Why the shop owner had purchased some of them was a mystery, but a select pile had been set aside for a particular customer who was apparently behind the reason for the rushed shipment.  
"Nowaki-kun, a professor from M University should be in sometime before your shift is over."  
"Gottcha, I'll keep my eye out!" The bookkeeper disappeared into the back. Wait, M University? Hadn't Nowaki picked up on the fact that was his Hiroki's university? And wasn't he a lit professor? His heart started. To meet in his work would be a lovely turn of events! Nowaki suddenly couldn't turn his smile off. 'Working even on a Saturday, eh?' He couldn't really make fun of him too much, considering he worked every day. And sometimes night, even though that job was different. Was it even a job? Nowaki wasn't even sure how he got wrapped up in it, but the more he saw Hiroki the less he enjoyed getting paid for it.

* * *

**Two Hours Earlier:**  
Usagi, true to his word, was now ringing the doorbell of his long-time friend.  
"Yes, coming...Oh, it's you. Come in." He seemed rather agitated, but that was common enough when dealing with post-adolescence, adult Hiroki.  
"Is that sex hair I see?"  
"Oh, shut up." He didn't even look slightly put off at the usual prodding into his sex-life. Instead, he sat down on the floor and drank what looked like a trough of coffee. Yes, his bed was still a mess. Last night Kamijou Hiroki DEFINITELY got laid.  
"Spill it."  
"There's nothing to 'spill.' You can either be quiet or get out, I'm trying to wor-"  
"I saw you last night at 'that' bar. You were with someone? Hey, if you need money that bad you don't need to do that, I can jus-"  
"I don't need money!" Now regaining that healthy glow, Hiroki had rekindled his definitive shield. "And what? You'd do what? Fuck me over? Hah. No, really I..." His manic laughing now drowned out whatever it was he might have said.  
"Shit, Hiroki, are we still on that? If I knew it was going to become this awkward I wouldn't have let you seduce me-"  
"ME seduce YOU? Akihito, you led me on all of high school, used me as a comfort fuck when you got dumped, and you have the balls to say I seduced YOU? GET OUT, just GET OUT"  
"Hirkoi, that's not how it was, I-" What had started out as a friendly, 'let's-poke-fun-at-Hiroki' unannounced play-date had turned into Hiroki venting his previously unsaid problems. Well, Hirkoi's venting always involved chucking objects at him.  
"If you want to talk about this you need to stop throwing things," Usagi grabbed Hirkoi's wrists forcefully. "Despite what you think, I do care about you and I do feel badly about what happened when we were young-"  
"Fucking shut up, do you realize after we stopped sleeping together I couldn't touch ANYONE? I've been using this job of mine as an excuse but the truth is...the truth is..."  
Oh great, Akihito had only seen the man cry a handful of times. Normally he'd just kiss him and make him shut up, but that would only complicate things further in this situation.  
"I...need to hic..love someone else but first I have...to"  
And it turns out he didn't need to, since Hiroki took the initiative. There was a sterile silence, void of any emotionality or empathy. "Hiroki, no..." Usagi tried to push the man off, but he refused to let go. He had regained an eerie composure.  
"...No. This time, I'm the one who's going to say when it's enough." Usagi didn't try to stop the man from stripping his own body, or undoing his pants and taking off his shirt and, hell, the rest of Usagi's clothes. He didn't stop Hiroki from pushing him on the bed and giving him head.  
"Hiroki..." Usagi let out a small groan as he watched him prepare himself and position himself over Usagi's waiting member. "Hiroki, no...let me..."  
"Shut up." Hiroki pushed Usagi back on the bed, hissing while slowly lowering himself onto Usagi's cock. He let out a choked back sob, obviously having rushed. He didn't even give himself time to adjust before he started mercilessly slide himself up and down, hips swaying in a circular motion.  
Usagi rolled his head back, moaning loudly. Damn, he was good. Hiroki was a pretty submissive partner unless provoked, but when provoked his aggressiveness could match Usagi's. Though Hiroki was technically the one being fucked like a woman, Akihito felt like he was the one being taken.  
"Hiroki, you're going to hurt yourself...slow down..ah..." Hiroki's cock was half limp, his face contorted. He growled, "I said shut up" and gripped his own cock, pumping it erect. Soon he was moaning and growling huskily.  
Usagi reached up and grabbed Hiroki's hips, helping him move up and down as he started trembling, body weak with pleasure. He had expected to get his hands smacked away, not for Hiroki's eyes begin to well up, huge tears falling down onto Usagi's face. He slumped over, letting Akihito continue to move him up and down, sobbing. Akihito took it as a cue and flipped Hiroki onto his back, pushing his legs up and thrusting forcefully.  
"MMuh..."Hiroki fell silent, shutting his eyes and rolling his head to the side. "B-Baka...Aki...Baka...hito..." Hiccup. Hiroki always started hiccuping when he was upset. His body was shaking as he came close to his climax, rolling his head and peering up at Akihito with what was close to the saddest expression he'd ever seen on the man's face. His lips parted as he came, mumbling something near incomprehensible, "...'oved..." shuddered, body closing up like a clam.  
Akihito felt guilty for his own pleasure, unable to with-hold the natural reaction of his body to the tightening muscle around his cock. "Hiroki...I'm sorry...ah...!"

* * *

Cigarette smoke filled the air.  
Haruhiko sat in his office, hand languidly running over the very appeased cat in his lap. (Yes, a real animal cat.) He stared down at a stack of papers.  
"Excellent, Tama-chan. All should be in order by the end of tonight. Have you checked with Isaka-san?"  
The ashtray was full, and the sun was rising. The cat purred.  
"Good job, Tama-chan, nicely done!"  
He looked as if he had no intention of letting up.


End file.
